imythessfandomcom-20200215-history
Imythess
Thousands of years ago, the world was not known as Chaon, but as Imythess. Chaon was a powerful continent, their technologies progressing further then any other land. Greed started to control them, their actions leading them to wage war against neibohring lands, winning almost every battle. Most of Imythess was waring with each other; some lands had decided to join Chaon and their crusade for power. The other peoples of Imythess stood strongly against Chaon, but soon only a few thousand remained. They retreated, giving up their lands and the world to Chaon and those who fought by their side. Those who stood against them, which later became known as Imythessians, made their way to a small land which held many wonders. They did not know it, but they had stumbled into the land where the Gods lived, blessing this land. The Imythessians found peace here and built their small civilization in this land, which the gods allowed to be called Imythess, in remembrance of the Old World. It is said that several gods ruled back then, each watching over their domains. Some say it was one of the gods that lead to the destruction of the Old World, guiding the people of Chaon and aiding them in ways that was out of that gods boundaries, but the other gods refused to stop this rogue, whether they were able to or not. The other gods blessed what remained of the True Imythessian peoples, no matter what race they were. They gave each species their own land or domain. The Elves, always nature loving, were giving Norwood Forest. The Dwarves, always wanting to build something or mine, were giving the mountains, along with the dragons who wished to also live there. The Dark Elves, never truly like their cousins the Elves, were giving the Dark Lands, where no light was found. Whether this was a punishment or not from the gods, the Dark Elves managed to build their home here. Humans, never content with anything, were allowed to choose where they wished to begin their new lives, which started at the bottom some mighty waterfalls. Haflings and Gnomes found numerous places to live, building small villages, but most ended living in the human cities. The other creatures, which consisted of dragons, griffins and many more mythical creatures, roamed the land, never quite satisfied. The gods remained here for a time, but soon started to leave, fading away quietly over hundreds, maybe even thousands of years, never to be seen in Imythess again. Some say they went to the New World, to restore order, others say they left to their own realms. One remained in Imythess however, and started searching for one special person. Someone who could hold the knowledge of the Gods. An elf was found, a young scholar and warrior, who was always very eager to learn something knew. The last god gave this Moon Elf the power of the gods, then fading away like the rest of them. This Moon Elf, Ethiral, did not quite understand what he was suppose to do for a time, but slowly took his place as the one god of Imythess. He then started to find others who were like him, others who shared his open-mindness. He gave these mortals power, like his own, so they could help him watch over the land, forgetting that there was a whole world out there without order. There were seven of them, all following the rules they were given and watched over their domains like the old gods did. These New Gods were as follows: Goddess of Air, Aamina, God of Fire, Aidan. Goddess of Earth, Tierra. God of Water, Wyndham. God Darkness, Dubhshlán, Human Goddess of Light, Chantrea. God of Night, Ethiral tel'Lassie', Moon Elf These gods ruled Imythess for over four hundred years, making the land very prosperous once more. But soon after that they became tired and bored of the land, finding no adventure in it. They left, leaving only Ethiral to protect the land. The other six went out to the world they never really knew, hoping to find what they consider an adventure. But they started to wander to far from Imythess boarders, meaning the land could no longer protect them, though they still possessed the powers that had been given to them by Ethiral. But he knew there was a darkness waiting along Imythess's boarders. Watching, waiting for more immortals to feast on. This darkness had been there for thousands of years, longer then any other god in Imythess or Chaon. It was the god who had led the peoples of Chaon to war, granting them victory and still influencing the world, except for Imythess, since the old gods had blessed the land, preventing this darkness from entering the land. Ethiral knew he wold never see these six again, making him very sad. He had always walked among the mortals, which helped him feel better. But by doing this he ended up falling in love with a human, who later gave birth to a girl, a daughter who was half immortal. He could not stay with them though, for someone had come back to Imythess. He believed all the gods he had appointed had died, but one obviously had not. Dubhshlán had returned, wishing to help Ethiral once more. But the patron god knew the God of Darkness was trying to deceive him, and so he told him to go back to who ever he was now serving. Dubhshlán left for a time, but after his visit, Imythess started to change, crops failed to grow and drought was a constant. And that was just the beginning. Someone had pursueded Imythess's neighbors to attack the land, for they had it too good. There were battles after battles, and soon other lands nearby were affected by this war, causing them the begin fighting also. The Time of Troubles was a dark time for Imythess, death was all around, caused by the war and by natural disasters. And the only one they could blame was Ethiral, who was worn by trying to save the land. But he knew who was causing this, and so he left and sought out Dubhshlán, to stop him. He did not have to go far, for Dubhshlán was hiding right in Imythess. They battled, no one knew for how long, but it had grown dark during that time, and thunder and lightning struck down on Imythess, causing more damage. But in that one last battle, Ethiral failed. His wound would not have been fatal if it was not for the poisoned blade that had struck him. But he had enough strength left to do one just one more thing. He found his daughter Laoura, and revealed to her who he was and that she had to lead Imythess back from the darkness. It was hard to pursued her, but in the end she accepted what she had to do, and as Ethiral's last act, he granted his daughter, Laoura, complete divinity. Now Imythess's only protection was a young elf, faced with a million decisions, but only one was in her mind right then. She took her father's blade, The Moonblade and hunted down Dubhshlán, her anger and hatred towards this god making her strong, though not in the eyes of any mortal or new immortal, but in the eyes of the one who had been watching Imythess for thousands of years, the dark one who had granted Dubhshlán his power. This dark being knew Laoura would die, if he had not stripped the God of Darkness's power away right before the blow that killed him hit. The Dark Being would watch Laoura, just like how he had watched all the other gods before her, without anyone noticing. With the death of Dubhshlán, the lands withdrew their armies, trying to figure out why they had tried to take Imythess. It rained for days afterwards, the ground soaking up every drop of water. Crops began to grow once more, giving food to the people. Laoura was pleased to see this, but she then realized that there were many more troubles in Imythess, so many she could not take care of them all herself. So like the gods before her, she began her search, looking for those chosen few who would be able to hold the knowledge of the gods. Many had been chosen, but many also left their lives as immortals to go back to being mortal once more. Though things seemed to be a mess with the divine during this time, the world of the mortals was doing great. The land was completely healed from the Time of Troubles and anyone who would come to Imythess from another land would not notice any scars on the land or it's people. Right when the divine thought they had everything sorted out, Laoura left, leaving only a handful of young deities to watch the land. Laoura had to go face a god on a different plane of existence, this god being the son of Dubhshlán: the old God of Darkness. Yaemmos, God of Treachery was planning an attack on Imythess and if he was not stopped he may have the power to go through with it. But only if the Dark Being wished this to be. Laoura had the help of celestials in her battles with Yaemmos, which was what helped her to survive. In the planes of the celestials time was different, and it had felt like an eternity to Laoura as she stayed with them, growing close with one of the celestials, who eventually died in battle. Laoura finally managed to lock Yaemmos away on the lowest plain of existence, which was nothingness, giving him no hope to escape. She then went to celestia for a time, mostly to heal her wounds, so she could have strength to come back. After Laoura had returned, she was never the same. She did not involve herself with the affairs of Imythess anymore and left that to the other gods. She appointed Lothlómendil as the new Head Goddess, and after that she disappeared. No one knows where she had gone, and still don't. Ranewen, the Goddess of Darkness at the time, decided to try and take Imythess as her own, so she could rule over it and cover it in her dark shroud. Veronna, the Goddess of Blades, stood up to her, gathering all the forces she could, which was mostly Taras' army along with others from different cities. The land was on the brink of a civil war, but then Ranewen backed off after her attack on Istan, her armies going back to where ever they had come from, leaving her by herself once more. She never tried anything like that again. Lothlómendil then was growing weary of having to watch over everything, tired of having to make sure the gods were doing what they were suppose to do. She wished to return to being a mortal, wanting to be nearly carefree once more. Veronna then stood up, taking the position as Head Goddess until Laoura came back or someone else worthy of the position came around. But before Lothlómendil left, two new deities were chosen: Ahren, God of Air and Meera, Goddess of Water. But then, they also lost two deities around the same time: Ranewen, Goddess of Darkness and Oppel, God of Nature. Now only three watch over Imythess, trying the best they can to make sure land is protected and taken care of. Whether Laoura will return is still a mystery to even the gods. History of Imythess is © to Veronna Darkblade